This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Tuberculosis (TB) remains a global health burden for which safe and novel vaccine strategies are needed. Studies using nonhuman primates are underway comparing BCG to prime/boost vaccination strategies using a prime of either BCG or a modified BCG designed to be more immunogenic, combined with a boost of an adenoviral vector delivered via aerosol. All animals have been immunized and a small subgroup has been challenged via bronchoscope with 500CFU of virulent TB (Erdman). The remaining animals will be challenged soon and the animals will be followed for 6 months post challenge.